Goblins, Kings, and Sarah
by 1SuperKawaii
Summary: A place for my one shots under 5000 words. Will mostly contain comedy, crack etc.  Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I hate publishing stories that are too short or may not be that great to stand on their own. So my one shots will all be here. Some will be better then others. Just enjoy and don't take them too seriously, I know they're not perfect. Do add to story alert and I will update whenever I'm struck with an idea. Enjoy.**

...

Summary: Some underground magic rubbed off on Sarah and now every guy in school is interested in her. She doesn't like any of them but she feels pressured to choose one of them. A contest and a surprise player decides her fate.

Story 1: Scavenger Hunt

"Come on Sarah you have to go out with one of them." Sarah's friend Meg said.

"But I don't like any of them." Sarah said looking lovely with an eerie glow.

"Sarah the hottest guys in town are all in love with you for some damn reason. You have to go out with one of them. It'll do you some good to get out. You're always brooding all of the time. It's not healthy."

"I do not brood." Sarah said pouting.

"Really? How many times has Mrs. Jensen broken you out of a daydream? How often does your father tell you to get out of the house to somewhere besides the park? How many hours do you spend every day staring out of your bedroom window? People are talking."

"Oh come on what are they saying?" Sarah asked.

"Well They're saying you're pining away for someone. That's what they're saying, but you and I both know you've never had an interest in anyone outside of one of your stories."

"I'm not pining, that's ridiculous." Sarah said dismissing the claim.

"Sarah everyone has been dating but you. It's creepy but I think it's why the guys are so interested in you. It makes you seem mysterious." Meg said.

"Oh no here comes the hockey team." Sarah tried to duck behind her sleeve bit it was too late.

"Hey Sarah, Meg. Troy and Bobby and I want to know if you want to go out with one of us tonight?" George asked.

"Thanks but I don't really want to go out with anyone." Sarah stated.

"I heard she has a boyfriend, a much older guy too." Gus said butting into the conversation.

"Is that true Sarah?" Andy asked appearing from behind Gus.

"Where did you hear that?" Sarah asked.

"Someone said they saw you a few times at the park with some oddly dressed guy with long hair who looked at least thirty and you were both arguing." Gus said.

"No way that's such a lie. Sarah would have told me if she was seeing someone. Isn't that right Sarah? You wouldn't keep something like that from your best friend? And there's no way you're dating some older guy. That just wouldn't be right, you're way too young and you know better." Meg said.

"Hey I hope you aren't asking Sarah out Jim because I was planning to." Tony said breaking into the conversation.

"Hi Tony." Meg said starry eyed.

"There's no way she'd go out with anyone on the football team. Isn't that right Sarah?" Troy said.

"Look I really don't want to go out with anyone here." she stated.

"Sarah you have to pick one of us." Brad whined and all the boys started to argue.

"Sarah if you don't then there's going to be a riot and besides it'll be good for your reputation. It'll get rid of those rumors about you and the older dude." Meg said.

"I guess one date wouldn't hurt but which one should I go out with?" Sarah asked Meg.

"You need to find a way to choose. Maybe they can fight it out."

"Meg you're a genius." Sarah said.

"Well ok." she said looking self satisfied.

"Ok Ok please everyone be quiet and listen….quiet already." she devised her plan to get rid of the suitors.

"Shhhhh! Sarah has something to say. Go ahead honey." the lunch lady yelled.

"Since I've known all of you most of my life, I find it difficult to choose who I should go out with. I don't want to hurt anyone so how about a fun challenge?" she announced.

"That sounds fair." someone said.

"What kind?" another boy asked.

"Well um how about a scavenger hunt? It should be fun." she said.

"That's a great idea." Meg said.

"The first person to get me the most items on the list by Thursday is the one I will go out with on Friday. I'll announce the items by the end of the day."

"Sarah that's an awesome challenge. But what items will they be?" Meg said.

Later….

"Hmm well I really don't want to go out with any of them so I'll make some of the items really challenging. I do like a guy who enjoys a good challenge. You'll have to help me though. For an easy item what should we pick?" Sarah questioned.

"Well how about a romantic poem. It's easy to find one and it does suit the challenge?" Meg said.

"That's good I know an owl's feather." Sarah thought deviously thinking about a certain goblin king getting chased around the neighborhood by a bunch or horny teenagers.

"You might as well get some things you want out of it too. You know like a wish list." Meg said.

"A wish list, yeah I wish I could get what I wanted from that list... I know a box of chocolates."

"Good one. How about a picture of something supernatural?" Meg said.

"We need more ideas." Sarah said.

"Let's ask the principal. I'll bet we can get the whole school involved and do some good." Meg said.

Later…

"Ok students this is going to be a great way for you kids to learn to work together and compete as well. The top fifteen runners up will have a pizza party. And the winner gets to go out with Sarah since this is how the whole thing started. But if you don't want to go out with Sarah we'll take the next runner up. We will inform the winner by number as I understand some of the students have mentioned that they wish to remain anonymous. A number will be given to all participants so that there will not be a bias. Many items will be used for our school. Use your creativity. Do your best and have fun." the principal announced over the PA.

"Ok here's the list. We made copies for anyone who wants to participate, even if it's just for the fun of winning. Each item will be worth a certain amount of points valued for it's difficulty. The winner is the one with the most points." Meg said.

The items are as follows :

an original love poem 1-20 points based on it's content

A birds feather 3 pt's, please do not harm any animals.

A box of chocolates 1pt to be shared among the students.

A picture you've taken of something supernatural 1-20 pts based on content.

Pink bubble gum 1pt,

A record 10pts to be donated to the library.

A blue rose 1-20 pts based on originality, since they do not exist.

A peach 1 pt,

A small pumpkin 2pts,

A jar of the worst smelling thing you can find 1- 20 points will be awarded based on odor,

A five dollar bill 5pts (all proceeds will go to the children's home)

A small furry creature 1- 20 pts based on uniqueness just so you know we need rats for the science lab and hamsters and rabbits for the elementary school. (Rats and hamsters 5pts) 1-20 points.

Something round and unique 5-20 pts,

Something triangular and unique 5-20pts

A crystal 5pt's

1 box of tissues 1pt,

1 ream copy paper for the office 5pts

1 magazine 1pt

1 book 1-5pts

A unique hat 1-5pts

1 flag 1pt

Something shiny 1-20pts

The container containing the items 1-20 pts.

"Please have the items you've collected at my house by 5pm on Thursday. Meg and I will tally them up and the winner will be announced by number. Mrs. Rolando has been kind enough to give me a certificate for dinner for two at Luigi's so I look forward to having dinner with any of my wonderful friends who win." Sarah said.

Thursday came and Sarah and Meg were overwhelmed by the amount of boxes and bags sitting in Sarah's living room.

"Oh my god it looks like at least a quarter of the school participated." Sarah said not knowing where to start.

"Well we better get started and sort through all of this mess." Meg said.

"I made check lists and we should pile the stacks of paper over there and put any animals over there and I have this envelope for any money we collect." Sarah said holding a clip board.

Four hours later…

"Oh my god look at this picture with… I think that's Chad wearing a sheet and red lipstick." Sarah said as the girls laughed.

"Well I guess it's supernatural. We're going to have to make a collage for the yearbook." Meg said.

"Check out this hat." Sarah said holding up a ball cap that says STUD.

"That's hilarious." Meg said.

"God these poems get worse and worse. This one didn't even bother to write it himself. Isn't this an AC/DC song? It's not even romantic but apparently he thinks he has big balls. I haven't given more then ten points to anyone." Sarah shook her head.

"I don't think anyone got all of the items and it looks like everyone is averaging about seventy points so far. I wonder who Mr. Lucky will be? Meg said.

"I wish someone worth while had participated. Everyone's so uninteresting at our school… This is the last one. Funny I don't remember seeing it here." Sarah said confused.

"Number 13 this is the craziest looking box." Meg said.

"It looks like an old pirate chest. I think we can give whoever it is perfect twenty for that." Sarah said and Meg agreed.

"The paper taped to it says to my beloved Sarah. The key is taped to the back." Meg said unlocking the trunk.

"Oh sounds like someone actually made an effort. I wonder who he is." Sarah said a bit excited to see inside.

"Shit! What the heck was that?" Meg jumped as a furry creature quickly jumped out of the box and hid in a corner.

"I don't know but it's loose in the house. We'll have to catch it later." Sarah said looking for a box she could use to catch the animal if it came back.

"Well 20 points for the container and whatever that was, it was certainly unique so I'd say 20 points for the furry creature, small pumpkin 2 pts, pink gum 1pt, 5 dollars 5 pts, box of chocolates 1 pt, 1 flag 1pt. Strange I've never seen a flag like that, what a strange symbol, a variation of the infinity symbol or something, in a triangle, looks alien." Meg said.

"1 box of tissues, 1 ream of paper… put that over there that's 6 more points." Sarah said sorting the items.

"Wow check out this it's a crystal ball. 5pts." Meg said holding it up.

"Something tells me this jar isn't going to be pleasant to smell… and there is definitely a unique creature loose in my house." Sarah realized with a look of dread.

"Oh god that's the worst thing I've ever smelled. 20 points oh my god that's worse then that sock with the blue cheese on number four."

"Close it up quickly!" Sarah said at the all too familiar smell.

"That's a big feather for an owl. I wonder what kind it belongs to?… 3pts."

"If I'm right it's a very smart stalkerish type of owl." Sarah said.

"Wow look inside of this box! It's a real rose somehow made blue. Its not silk or paper like the rest. Wow 20 points. It looks so real." Meg said.

"Better open the next box. I'm pretty sure who this is from. I should just throw this thing out but I can't help but wonder what else he thought of." Sarah said.

"Ok it looks like a half eaten peach only…it's been bronzed. 1pt, check. Strange novelty item. One book and it's old 5pts for Labyrinth." Meg said.

"He even kept the peach! That's going a bit too far. I guess it's better then bronzing my brother, though." Sarah shook her head.

"1 magazine 1pt. Sarah have you ever read this one? Goblin's Weekly?"

"No, oh god I wonder where that um…cat ran to?" Sarah panicked.

"Wow Sarah look at this picture. It has these three guys in the craziest costumes. The fox on the dog is so cute and I think those are fary's floating around him. Definitely 20 points for originality. It's the only one with someone not wearing a sheet. This box is pretty long let's open this one. Ahhhh! I think that weird duck hat moved. 5pts for creepieness. A record 10 pts. The Undergrounds, never heard of them." Meg said flipping the record over.

"Here's the next one. You open it, I can't" Sarah said.

"Oh my god Sarah do you think it's real? Give me your compact…. Oh my god oh my god oh my god. It scratched the glass. It's a real tiara. Who the heck gave you this? There's no way he goes to our school. He must be super rich!"

"Nope he definitely doesn't go to our school. 20 pts for sparkly and being worth more then my house. Give me that small box…. Yep just as I expected." Sarah nodded when she opened the box.

"That's the strangest looking necklace it's the same symbol on the flag." Meg said.

"20 pts for triangular object. I know what this means. Give me that next tiny box…. He must have gone crazy, that explains it… all those years with goblins drove him mad." Sarah said with a laugh looking half crazy herself.

"What?" Meg questioned.

"Nothing. It's a wedding band." Sarah held out the opened box.

"Eh? 20 pts for round item. Sarah are you being stalked?"

"Sometimes I wonder. I'm going to guess 20 points for the poem."

"Probably if it's as perfect as everything else, but let's read it first. 'There's such a sad love deep in your eyes a kind of pale jewel open and …..' It's the sweetest thing I've ever read! Who is this mystery man of yours? If you don't want him I sure do." Meg said.

"We have to declare a winner don't we? How about number twenty five?" Sarah said.

"Sarah really it's a contest and he won. So unless you have a restraining order you need to honor the rules. 13 is the winner by a long shot. You have to announce it tomorrow at school."

"I said I wish didn't I? It's my own fault." Sarah said out loud to herself.

"Sarah this guy seems awesome. How can you not go out with him? Quit playing hard to get."

"I give up."

The next day…

"Sarah you look awful." Meg said.

"Well that damn…cat… kept me up all night, kept running off with my clothes."

"See now that's why I have a dog. Everyone is thrilled with all the supplies we got and lots of that junk was donated to the kindergarten for crafts. I see you're wearing our mystery mans necklace and put the ring on it too. I'm surprised you didn't wear the tiara." Meg joked.

"Yeah I'd look really normal wearing that to school, besides I'd probably be mugged before lunch. I hijacked it in my luggage so I won't have to answer any questions to my father who would probably think I robbed a museum." Sarah said.

"Good Morning Meg, Sarah it's time for you to announce the winner right after the pledge." the principal said.

"Oh no oh no oh no." Sarah panicked.

"You're on."

"Um well a special thanks to all the participants. We have plenty of supplies and plenty of things to donate. Chocolate and gum will be served in the caffeteria at lunch. Some of the items were interesting enough to keep. The runners up with 74-85 points who get to enjoy the pizza party are 2, 6, 7, 24, 19, 33, 34, 35, 39, 42,46, 49, 55, 62 and 71. There is no doubt who the winner is, the items left Meg and I speechless although please come and collect your unique creature it's loose in my house and making a mess. The winner is number… 13 with a whopping 224 points. I should have known better. See you at seven. I also want to announce that I probably will not be back on Monday as I am leaving the country. " Sarah said.

"Sarah were you serious?" Meg said.

"I wont turn him down there's nothing at stake this time. Just tell everyone I transferred to a school oversees."

"So there is a guy you've been brooding over, I knew it! I wonder how he knew about the contest?"

"Nothing would keep him away from a challenge." Sarah said.

"So how did you meet him?"

"It's a long story and you wouldn't believe me anyway. Let's just say I've been dreaming of him most of my life."

"That's so romantic." Meg said.

"It's something alright." Sarah looked less then happy.

7pm….

"Hello Sarah." Jareth greeted kissing her hand and noticing the ring on her finger.

"Hi Jareth." she said with a smile that said I give in.

"I see you are wearing the ring I sent. I'll take that as a yes. I never expected a challenge. It made things… interesting. I hope everything was to your liking."

"Yes it was." she said surprising him by giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"Then we shall go." he said offering her his arm.

"I'm ready." she said as a small furry goblin ran off with her luggage.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Sarah was in the ballroom longer then she realized and the consequences are huge.

Story 2: Oh I Forgot About That.

"That was the craziest dream I ever had." Sarah said out loud upon waking.

Sarah woke the next morning to find no trace of anyone in her room. Everything was still and quiet but her adventure was quite vivid in her mind. She was sure it was a dream, there was no other explanation.

Going about her days as normally as she could, after such a life changing experience she sat in class day after day bored and lonely. Not only had the Labyrinth been a great adventure it had also contained a dream within a dream, the most romantic dream she ever had.

"I really wish something interesting would happen. Things are even more boring then I remember." she said, talking to herself in class.

All was typical and mundane for the first moth and a half afterwards, until she began to feel ill. At first it seemed like a passing bug, but when two weeks passed and she was still throwing up several times a day, her father insisted she go to the doctor.

"Now I realize Miss. Williams that you are almost sixteen but I am required to tell your parents." The doctor said.

"But I still don't understand how this happened." Sarah argued.

"Miss. Williams there is only one way this can happen and I am sure you are old enough to understand." the doctor said sternly.

"But I never…with anyone… I don't even have a boyfriend. How could this happen?" Sarah argued.

"Look there is no point in keeping this from me. If you want to keep who it is a secret, you may. But it will help if you have a better idea of the date. I would look into anyone you have been with in the last two months. Denying it will not help, I can see you are no virgin." the doctor stated.

"What! I keep telling you I haven't been with anyone. You must be mistaken. I've never…not even once… I think I'd remember."

"Look, I've had more innocent looking girls then you try to convince me of a virgin conception. It just doesn't happen and like I've said your exam shows you are no virgin. Miss. Williams look at the screen, that is the beginnings of a fetus." the doctor said as Sarah shook her head in horror.

"Oh god how am I going to explain this to my father." Sarah put her hand to her forehead after accepting the facts.

"I do not know but you should inform the childs father so you can make a decision. You are still very young." the doctor said and Sarah just gave up on how it happened. All she knew was that it happened.

Sarah went home and locked the door to her room. There was no way she could explain how it happened or even who it happened with. The only thing she remembered that happened around that time was her visit to the Labyrinth.

"Hoggle are you real? I need you." she pleaded with the mirror.

"I'm here Sarah." Hoggle said.

"Well that's one step closer to finding out. Either that or I'm crazy." she said.

"Is everything ok Sarah?" Hoggle questioned.

"I have a problem. Well a huge life changing problem… Hoggle I'm pregnant." she stated holding her head in her hands.

"Pregnant? Like with a baby?"

"Yes with a baby."

"Is it a human baby?" he asked.

"What other kind would it be?" she said.

"But who did you….you never mentioned. Oh he's going to be mad." Hoggle said fearfully looking around.

"Hoggle that's the problem. I haven't… with anyone. At least not that I remember. It happened around the time of my visit. Is it possible that I forgot something that happened when I was there? I really thought it was all a dream."

"Sarah you were in a place of magic where anything is possible. But I don't know how or why he would have….you weren't alone long enough…but then he's tricky when it comes to time. When you fell asleep from that damn peach was he there did the two of you…"

"No Hoggle we just danced and I was asleep…I think." she said.

"Just danced? Oh good cuz if he sung to you…."

"He did sing to me. It was the sweetest song too." she said remembering fondly, almost going into a trance.

"Sarah he claimed ye he did. I knew it, that rat. That's just goin' to far for a simple game." Hoggle said.

"Claimed me? How can he claim me. I never agreed to…"

"Seems he got ya over a barrel. It's my fault. I didn't realize what your eating that peach meant for you. I'm so sorry Sarah. I'd never say this other wise but you better talk with him and get to the bottom of this, that is if your sure there isn't anyone else."

"Oh Hoggle how am I supposed to explain a goblin baby?"

"He's no goblin, but he might as well be. Just hang in there old Hoggle wont abandon ye in yer time of need. Uh oh got to go." Hoggle ran off when he heard the voice of his king questioning where he was.

"Hoggle you coward! To heck with it. I wish Jareth the Goblin King was here, right now!" she said looking really angry.

"You called my peach." he said looking formidable.

"Speaking of peaches just what was in that peach you gave me?"

"That's really not much of a hello. If you called me here just to annoy me, I have other things to do." he said about to leave. "Unless…would you like another peach? I could use some recreation."

"NO! And you're not going anywhere until you explain this." she pointed to her stomach.

"Explain what Sarah? It's a lovely dress but I did not send it to you."

"That's it" she said her eye twitching. "I'm going to kill you." she started beating on his chest.

"Sarah please calm yourself. If this is some sort of foreplay, I can think of better things to do with our time. But if you like it rough…..What is the matter with you?" he took her swinging arms.

"What's…the …matter…with ….me!" she yelled.

"You're acting like a raving lunatic." he said.

"I'm pregnant you ass." she spat.

"By who! I will destroy him!" he said turning from her in anger and making a crystal ready to throw it at no one who was there.

"That's the problem. I have no recollection of being with anyone." she eyed him suspiciously.

"I should go." he said turning quickly knowing she was going to be really mad but she pulled on him keeping him there.

"Oh no you don't. What did you do?" she demanded.

"Well you see my pet while we were in the ballroom…dream I took the liberty of extending time… just a bit. We were having such a good time and one thing led to another and we… you really don't remember?" he looked at her in surprise.

"Well I'm sorry your ego is hurt." she said sarcastically. "But no I don't remember at all."

"Pity. I suppose it was unavoidable. You see I could not have impregnated you unless…"

"Unless what?" she questioned eagerly.

"I knew you shared my feelings… I was getting tired of waiting for you to come to your senses."

"What!" she yelled.

"Don't you know how fey reproduce?" he questioned.

"No there isn't exactly a book on goblin anatomy at my school."

"You think I'm a goblin? Sarah really, I'm insulted." he said egotistically.

"Just explain the reproduction process of whatever it is you are."

"You see it must be true love if we were able to conceive. There's no other explanation. Otherwise it would just have been a fun evening…a very delightful evening I hope we share again." he said happy remembrance.

"There's only one problem with that."

"It's really not all that complicated. We mate…daily hopefully, have some offspring every hundred years or so, kick a few goblins, free some unwanted children from their wretched parents. I think you're really going to like the family business. What problem could there possibly be?

"…I hate you." she said fuming.

"Now now Sarah, you and I both know that isn't the truth. You may not like me much right now, but you will dream of me as you used to, in time. You should really calm down in your condition. We wouldn't want anything to happen to my sons."

"What makes you think were going to have more then one?"

"Love were going to have a whole litter."

"Oh god! How do you expect me to explain this to my father!" she sat down and put her head between her legs to calm herself.

"We could always marry right away and since children are the next logical step and since that is already taken care of well I'm sure he'll be delight to have you married off. You are getting on in years. It was just lucky for me you aren't married yet."

"There's only one problem with that." she said shaking her head.

"Yes love?" he said happily.

"I'm still fifteen!" she yelled.

"Yes and I'm fifteen hundred? Were you looking for someone older?" he asked.

"A fifteen year old can't marry! My father would never allow it. It's illegal! It's immoral!"

"Since when? Girls have always been old enough to marry as soon as they are able to bare children. Why back in my day you're almost past your prime."

"That's sick!"

"Times have certainly changed but I have no such laws in my kingdom. We shall marry as soon as we get back to the castle. There will be no worries, I had it all planned last time, but you of course had to have something else in mind. I'll not let you refuse my proposal this time."

"What the hell am I going to tell my father?"

"It looks like I had better be the one to explain."

"He'll probably call the cops and have you arrested just after seeing you in that outfit. What did I get myself into?" she slapped her forehead.

"Now now my love, I have a way of influencing others. By the time he fully realizes the situation, I'll have taken you far from here."

"Oh god he's home." she panicked.

"What the hell are you doing in my daughters room?" her father demanded.

"Mr. Williams it's been a long time." Jareth said.

"Sarah what is going on here?" her father asked.

"Dad I can explain see I..I um well I." she stammered.

"Mr. Williams. I represent the International Union of European Schools. Sarah is an exceptional student. We highly value her imagination and we think she will be perfect for our experimental program. Didn't she tell you she won a full scholarship and it included room and board?"

"No she did not?" Mr. Williams said.

"Yeah you see dad I know how stressed you've been and I didn't want to mention it but it's the chance of a lifetime and I can't pass it up. I didn't know what else to do but if I'm going to accept it I have to leave right away to make the beginning of the next semester."

"Just what school are you going to?"

"Well.." she started thinking and couldn't come up with anything.

"All of them." Jareth blurted out.

"What?" Mr. Williams said.

"Well...um see she will be attending a different school every semester. Each offers a specific program. She will be hard to contact, but rest assured she will be able to call home, on our dime of course." Jareth said.

"Sarah I don't know about this. It sounds a bit odd." Mr. Williams said.

"I already know someone whose been in the program for a few years. He say's it's been great and he's learning a lot." she lied.

"We really must have your answer today Mr. Williams." Jareth said.

"Please Dad. You know how much I hate school here and how much I've been wanting to travel. I might even get to see mom."

"Her safety is a concern." Mr. Williams said.

"Rest assured our students are kept under the best security money can buy. There will be others there who are very important why we even have a handsome young king, so you can imagine the steps we must take to insure his safety."

"Sarah when will you have to leave?" Mr. Williams asked.

"I'm afraid she will have to leave with me tomorrow morning. So we can make our deadline." Jareth said.

"I can't turn this down dad. It's everything I've ever dreamed about come true don't deny me this, please. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner."

"Well Mr. um." Mr. Williams said.

"Kingly. Jareth Kingly."

"Well Mr. Kingly. I really wish I had known about this sooner, but if it's what will make Sarah happy then I have to say yes. But I insist she calls me as soon as her plane arrives at the airport."

"Of course. Do not worry yourself, every parent has the same reaction at letting their daughter go. She will not be able to visit for a while. The first year is very… intense. I will be by to take her to the airport at eleven tomorrow. We will have everything in order by then. Until tomorrow." Jareth said and left through the front door.

"I guess you better pack then." Mr. Williams said looking confused and dazed.

"If it were anyone else, he never would have believed it." she said out loud shaking her head.


	3. Chapter 3

This one is a bit more T for some suggestive parts, so be warned. It's not much though. Use your judgment before showing someone younger.

Goblin Courting Rituals

They weren't enemies, she knew that, he knew that. But she did turn his world upside down and all without batting an eyelash. She had to pay, even if it was all in good humor, she had to pay nonetheless. Besides in goblin custom this is how the small creatures court a mate.

It was unfortunate for Sarah that Jareth was bored, as there wasn't much to do in the goblin kingdom. Sure he could kick a few goblins, choke a few chickens *ahem* or terrify a guardian who wished away their child. After centuries, that would become wretchedly tiresome for anyone and Sarah was so much fun to tease. She'd give up sooner or later and when she reciprocated…well that's how the goblin women accepted the declaration.

Yes poor unsuspecting Sarah sitting in her room mixing a few chemicals for her science project.

"Go and visit Sarah, she has cookies. Send her my regards." the king said to a jittery goblin from his throne as he watched the girl in his crystal.

The last mixture required a steady hand and a very precise measurement. Only a few more drops and it would be done and she'd have the most awesome project in the class. She was sure to get the A she so desperately needed for Science class.

Just one more drop and….

"SARAH COOKIES!" a little brown goblin jumped out from under her bed with a sock on it's head.

"AHHHHHH!" she yelled dropping the entire vile into the other as it fizzed and exploded in her face. "Look what you made me do! What are you doing here!"

"King say Sarah got cookies and give me some. King say hello."

"Why that…" she waved her fist as an amused king watched her from his crystal.

"Why Sarah blue?" the goblin asked.

"What? I'm not sad I'm angry." she said.

"No, me no mean sad, me mean why your face blue?"

"What?" she looked in the mirror. "AHHHH!" she yelled again. "I'm going to kill you!" her eyes went wild and she barred her teeth.

"So you no have cookies?" he said running.

"You little rat! Get back here." she chased him around the room as they both knocked over everything in their path.

"Sarah? Sarah? Can I come in?…Sarah! What have you done to your room?" her stepmother stood there stunned at the mess and the blue girl. "Sarah this strange behavior of your's has to stop."

A group of goblins watched on as their king practically rolled around in a fit of laughter. When he was done he waited for her to get back at him but when she didn't so he had to help things along a bit more.

"I'm glad you're better now." Sarah's friend Brad said to her as they took a walk through the park.

"Thanks Brad. It took three days to get the blue off of my face. It was horrible."

"It's a good thing you were able to save your project. How did you make such a simple mistake?"

"A little goblin popped up and startled me."

"Oh yeah I have a young sibling too. So do you want to go out Saturday?"

"I…well…what the…?" Sarah said as a large group of birds flew tword them.

"AHHHH!" brad yelled as the birds all gripped his clothing with their talons.

"Oh my god Brad!" she exclaimed watching him get lifted off of the ground.

"What's going on? This is impossible! AHHH!" he yelled getting dropped into the lake.

Instead of going to help him, she went over to a tree and began yelling at the first owl she saw.

"Mama that girl is yelling at that tree." a child said.

"Hush." her mother said picking the child up and walking away faster.

"I swear I'm going to get you for this! If this is your idea of a joke, I haven't found any of it funny! You just wait goblin king, when I'm through with you…I swear I'm going to take those crystal balls and $% ^&*( $%^ &*!….!" she raged.

"Excuse me miss but this is a public park and we have children playing here." a police man said.

"You don't understand, this owl has been making my life miserable. For weeks."

"The owl is it?' he said. "I think you better come with me miss."

" What! But he…Brad….the lake…the owl did it."

"It's ok miss. Why don't we just get you home."

In front of the Williams house…

"Good afternoon Mrs. Williams. I'm sorry to bother you but she says she lives here."

"Sarah my god!"

"But it was the owl!"

"I caught her disturbing the peace. Yelling at an owl in a tree while her boyfriend nearly drowned."

"Sarah what's gotten into you lately. I'm so sorry about this. Thank you for bringing her home."

"I'll leave it to you Missus. Although here's a card for my brother in law. He's a fine psychiatrist."

Jareth was about to burst with laughter. She had totally flipped and was yelling at a random owl in a tree. Then she was nearly arrested. If that wasn't love he didn't know what was. She finally threatened him, it was the sweetest thing she had ever said. Now only if she would try to get him back.

Sarah held up a crystal ball she had on her dresser, a gift for when she wanted to contact anyone in the underground. "Goblin king, when you're not looking I swear I'm going to get you and you're never going to see it coming."

"You're no match for me, love but do try." he said angering her more.

"One day when you're not looking…you better be on guard. It's going to be the best prank you've ever seen. I wish the goblin king can't watch me until I reveal my joke." she said.

"Sarah this is…" he said as his crystal went foggy. "Just what are you up to, girl?" he said.

The next day he was sitting in his throne room.

"What is it Hogshound?"

"It's Hoggle! And I was wondering if I could see Sarah."

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Because she's here ain't she?"

"No she's not here. Why the bloody hell would you think she was here?" he said standing up and getting mad.

"I thought one of the guards said they saw her going into the castle."

"So that's it, she's planning to strike today. I wonder what little trick she's setting up. Well it's not going to be that easy for her. Guards!"

"Yes sire?"

"Search the castle for Sarah Williams. Leave no stone unturned. I want her brought to me….And bring her unharmed. Hogglett go with them."

"Yeah yeah I'm going." Hoggle said not showing his smile.

"Right away sire." the head goblin said turning and knocking into another goblin guard.

Later Jareth sat down to lunch….

"What's this?" Jareth said noticing a long dark hair on his plate. So she's trying to poison me. My that is sinister. It's no wonder I love her. But not this time Sarah. You can come out. I'm not going to eat it. Sarah? Sarah!"

"Your majesty. Did you want something else from the kitchen?"

"Where's Sarah?"

"Sarah, sire?"

"So she has you in on it too. Well tell her to try again." he left the table and went to his throne room.

"Has anyone located Sarah yet?"

"No sire. We've looked everywhere. Disappeared into thin air. Strong magic that one." a goblin said.

"So she has magic now." he concluded. "Well then I shall keep a closer eye on things. No one rests until she is found!"

"Yes sire." the goblin said and Jareth noticed a lipstick tube next to his throne.

"Ah yes the old chair swallows the sitter, or the sitter gets drenched in hidden liquid. Clever girl. But try again my love." he said out loud then sat on the floor with the goblins looking at him strange.

"If king sit on floor, how we espozed to sit lower then king? We break law if we sit higher then king." a goblin said.

"Everyone is forbidden to sit." Jareth declared and the goblins looked at one another. After several hours of holding court that way he became so uncomfortable that he decided to do something. "Someone must test the throne."

"Goblin no allowed to sit on king throne."

"Well then you can be the first to test it." Jareth said taking the squirming creature by the back of the neck.

"No! No! Me no want be eaten by chair!" he yelled as he was being flung across the room doing flips all the way to the throne. He hit it with a thud then braced himself, when nothing happened he started jumping up and down.

"So you haven't rigged my throne. Hmmm just what are you up to?" he said to himself. "Double the search. Find the girl! Hurry!"

When dinner came Jareth still hadn't eaten anything and thought it best to avoid the meal set out before him. He was becoming jumpy and even threw a crystal at a suit of armor that rattled in the hallway, turning it to dust.

When bedtime came he jumped back when he opened his wardrobe expecting her or something else to jump out. But then he saw another brown hair on his bed. Then he realized she must have done something to his bed. Like a snake, probably the same type he threw at her when they first met. So he threw the covers on the floor. He saw nothing but just to be on the safe side he slept on the hard floor.

After a day of paranoia and a sleepless night he decided to see what was going on and went to Sarah's room. He was as surprised to see her there.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you busy haunting my castle?"

"I haven't been to your castle since that night. What are you talking about?"

"I was told you were hiding in my castle. I have spent the entire day waiting for you to pull your prank on me. I have jumped at wardrobes, ruined several suits of armor, and sat on the floor to hold court. I spent most of the night trying to sleep on the floor and it was quite dreadful. Do get your prank over with before my kingdom falls into chaos." he said looking exhausted.

Sarah broke out laughing. "It was so easy!…I never… hahaha…thought…hahaha…that you…hahaha…would fall for it!" she held her sides she was laughing so hard.

"Just what are you trying to say?"

"Well I wanted to get back at you so I did the easiest thing I could. I had someone tell Hoggle that I was at the castle. I also sent him a note with a few hairs and a tube of lipstick. It told him where to place them when you weren't looking. He's very loyal."

"I allowed that little scab free range of the place when I sent the army to look for you."

"It was too easy! You reacted just like I wanted you to."

"Cleaver. Seems you got me."

"Yes I did."

"I'm very glad this is over with." he said.

"Yeah now stop trying to trick me and play pranks on me."

"You have my word I wont do it anymore. I don't need to." he said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well my love you finally reciprocated and played a trick on me."

"Yeah so." she said.

"Well you know what that means, don't you?"

"No what does that mean besides we're even?"

"It means I'm done courting you and we can marry."

"What!" she yelled.

"Yes it is common practice in my kingdom. It is how a goblin show's his worth to a female. The best joke tends to win the girl. You see when she plays a joke on the make who tricked her before it means she accepts his proposal. It certainly took you long enough. I do not think you would have liked what I had planned next for you if you decided not to accept me."

"You're insane!"

"No I'm a goblin. Now come along, we have much planning to do."

"What did I get myself into?"

"It's what I'm going to get myself into on our wedding night, love." he said as they appeared in his castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: The goblins go looking for the perfect gift for their king while Sarah is busy trying to prove their existence.

Birthdays

"What we get king for birthday?" goblin 1 said.

"It need be a good present or we get into trouble again." goblin 2 said.

"Big celebration for fifteen hundredth year. Must be good present."

"Me no know what get."

"Me have idea."

"Me listening."

"We spy on king and see what king wants."

"Good idea. Let's go."

"But king sleeping."

"We go anyway."

In a large stately bedroom in the otherwise rugged looking goblin castle slept Jareth the Goblin King. Who had been in a bad mood since a certain girl left his kingdom five years ago.

"Shhh king wake up."

"I quiet. You be quiet."

"Sarah." the king mumbled in his sleep.

"What is a Sarah?"

"Me no know. Maybe it a bird."

"Mmmm Sarah you little vixen." Jareth said with a chuckle.

"Sarah a fox. King want a fox."

"Don't turn me down again." he spoke.

"Me no think Sarah a fox."

"We need to find out what a Sarah is."

Somewhere in Ireland Sarah was researching burial mounds for her college class. She was, you guessed it, a folklore major and Ireland was full of folklore. Her motivation was to prove her thesis correct and show everyone that what she wrote was right and what everyone else thought was wrong.

It wasn't her fault exactly, there was so much to learn, but the stories all over Europe resembled one another enough to confirm what she had been through was real. She just had to find a way to locate some evidence. If she had been smart she would have just made a wish but the term I wish was removed from her vocabulary, with good reason.

Goblins were strangely elusive throughout her travels through the small villages of Europe. On her search for goblins, she found evidence of fairies and she even caught a leprechaun who was in the middle of making a shoe.

"Ok you little demon tell me where the goblins are and I'll let you out." she said to the little bearded man in her burlap sack.

"Goblins?" he questioned very surprised.

"Goblins."

"Aye wee lass goblins exist but I cannot tell ye where they hide."

"Tell me all you know about goblins." she said.

"Ye sure ye want to find them? I cannot recall anyone ever a asking fer goblins. Not from a leprechaun. Ye sure ye don't want gold or a wish or a something'? he said sounding very confused.

"No I don't want anymore wishes. I just want to know how to find the underground." she said.

"Ye have to be daft if ye want ter go there. Nothin' but goblins." he said.

"How do I get there?"

"Ye can try any burial mound. But there be no guarantee you can get in. Ye a strange lass. Ye sure ye don't want a wish instead? I wouldn't send me worst enemy there. In all my years ain't no one never wanted to find that a place."

"Well thanks anyway." she said letting him go.

"Strange lass. Must be touched in the head. Unfortunate, always the pretty ones." he shook his head put his pipe in his mouth and disappeared.

Back in the underground….

"It good day. Today we find out what Sarah is." goblin 1 said.

"We no ask. We get in trouble." goblin 2 said.

"I have idea. Come on."

"We no supposed to be in here."

"Here one of king crystals."

"Shiny."

"We ask and it show us Sarah."

"You smart."

"That why I head goblin."

"How we make work?"

"I see king do it thousands of time. Crystal show a Sarah."

"I see we get right now."

Later…..

"We get promotion for this."

"King we get present for you."

"What the heck is it?" Jareth said looking over the small tube.

"It a Sarah." the goblin said happily.

"Sarah? You blithering idiot this is Mascara! What the heck am I supposed to do with this?"

"King have pretty lashes."

"Get out before I bog you both." Jareth said.

"Me no think that was Sarah." the goblin said as they went back to the room where they first found the crystal.

"We try again."

"I like king room."

"Crystal show us king Sarah."

"Me no think that it. That ugly man."

"Show us Sarah that king dream about last night."

"oooh she pretty. You think that Sarah?"

"That girl that was here. Remember the mess she made?"

"Oh she blow up buildings. She talented."

"King want. We get. He happy. We no get smelly."

Sarah stood over the ancient burial mound while everyone else was at dinner. They had warned her not to go out at night but she was determined to prove her experience true and she was so desperate for people to believe her crazy story that she would do anything. All she needed was one goblin skeleton or a magic crystal ball or a fairy, anything. Her professors kept telling her she was too fanciful and as fun as her reports were to read they were too far out to even resemble known folklore.

"That's it once and for all I'm going to prove this is real." she held out a book of summoning spells. "Oh great ancient creatures of the hidden underground, show yourselves…" she said flipping through the pages. "oh yeah." she said throwing a vile of liquid at the mound.

She waited and waited but nothing happened.

"That's what I get for listening someone claiming to be the goblin clan leader in a role playing game." she said giving up and kicking the bottom of the hill. She sat down only for a moment when she heard some noise.

"I think we find here." goblin 1 said.

"Yep it here." goblin 2 said.

"What the…!" Sarah yelled.

"You Sarah?" a goblin asked.

"Yes. Why…Ah!" they grabbed her and tied her up and gagged her.

"Sarah! You here?" one of her female team mates called.

"Sarah! Hey come to dinner already we wont make fun of you anymore." the male called.

"Sarah, what the heck!" the female said jumping back.

"We take Sarah you pretend you no see us. Take shiny red stone for her." the goblin said handing the woman the gem then they dragged her into the hill while she tried to yell.

"Did you see that?" the girl asked her hand still being held out palm open with a red stone in the middle.

"It's ok, it's in the whiskey here. Let's go back to the inn and balance it out with some ale." the guy said.

Down in the underground….

"King, King!" the goblin called.

"What is it now?" he said annoyed.

"Happy Birthday King." the two goblins said in unison.

"What have you…" Jareth said looking at the bound and gagged girl with a big red bow taped to her head laying on his throne room floor, struggling and mumbling.

At first he was stunned then his expression turned to a smirk.

"Well, well what do we have here? Seems I hold all the cards this time. Love." he said as she struggled and looked at him with a death stare.

"Now, now if you're a good girl I might untie you." he took the gag out of her mouth.

"What is the meaning of this goblin king? I'm going to kill you when I get out of these! How dare you kidnap me! MMMHHH!" she tried to say when he put the gag back in her mouth.

"Much better. This is truly a good birthday. We should celebrate. Break out the ale." he commanded jovially as the goblins began to cheer and dance around and drink as she lay there on the floor struggling.

"Come on Sarah, it is my birthday and if you can behave you can join the festivities. Otherwise I'll just have to leave you here until you're a better party guest." he ungaged her again.

"Fine. I was trying to get here anyway." she said and he untied her.

"Really? You knew it was my birthday? That was very thoughtful of you." Jareth said.

"I give up." she said.

"Let's dance, love." he held out his hand and she took it as they danced the night away.


	5. Chapter 5

The 12 Days Of Christmas

Sarah sat thinking about her trip through the Labyrinth. Glad that it was over, she still wondered what it was the king had tried to ask her to do in those last moments. He spoke in such riddles and she only barely understood what he was telling her before the journey started. The ending was a complete mystery.

Still uninterested in those around her and the human world, she sought refuge in every book about folklore she could find. None really said much about the man she had met or his strange world. None of it really made any sense. It seemed she was obsessing over a man she only spoke to a few times over the months and wasn't sure existed outside of her imagination.

Down in the underground….

"Sir my sources say she's confused about what you were asking her." a goblin whose armor hat kept falling off said.

"But what no one knew was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl. How dense can the girl possibly be? Love me and I'll be your slave. How is that confusing?" Jareth said getting worked up.

"Human girls strange. Use different way." the goblin said picking up his hat again and struggling to put it on his head.

"I have an idea! I shall change my approach. But what would be obvious enough?" Jareth said as a bunch of goblins got closer to listen.

"There's a holiday coming up called Christmas. Humans buy gifts. We play with paper wrapping. Give girl gift." the goblin said.

"Christmas? I know I shall give her a gift. No, no the last one didn't go over so well. She didn't want to see her dreams." Jareth said pacing his throne room.

"Girl like shiny gifts." a red and blue goblin said.

"It has to be something she will pay attention to. What information do we have about this Christmas? Bring it here, now!" Jareth demanded.

Five minutes later…

"We have poem about Saint Nicholas who brings gifts. He's an elf, he smokes in people houses, travels by reindeer and enters and exists through the chimney." the goblin said.

"The chimney? How vulgar, but one can not expect much from those elves. What else? There must be something?" Jareth asked.

"Nothing really." the goblin said not paying attention to the other paper in his hand.

"Nothing really, really?" Jareth said looking annoyed.

"Just this list of gifts we took from her house."

"Just this list of gifts, and you thought this wasn't important? You imbecile! Give it here." Jareth said yanking the paper out of the goblins hand. "Do you know what this is? Someone has sent her these gifts. She has the nerve to call him her true love. Well we shall see, I can send these things as well. We must get to work we don't have much time."

In the human world….

"I don't know what's got you down Sarah, but try to cheer up, only eight more days until Christmas and I hate to see you this way, especially around the holidays." Mrs. Williams said.

"I'm ok, really I am." Sarah said looking like she was moping.

"You're pining for some boy." Mrs. Williams said.

"I am not!" Sarah rebutted.

"Oh Sarah I was young once too. If it's meant to be it will happen. Stop worrying and try to have some fun."

A knock came at the door.

"Probably more packages. I hope my Aunt Jane doesn't send another fruit cake." Mrs. Williams said answering the door. "Sarah there's a tag on it for you."

"What is…" She stopped when she saw a small tree with a caged bird hanging from it.

"Are those pears? Who would send you this?" Mrs. Williams asked.

"I have no clue?" Sarah said bewildered.

"I'll have your father plant it when he get's home. I hope it's not too cold. I guess it's better then Aunt Jane's fruit cakes. Who could have sent it?"

"A partridge in a pear tree. Sounds like a fruit cake to me." Sarah said closing the door.

The next day…

"Sarah someone sent you a hat." Mrs. Williams handed Sarah a black top hat with a tag that said 'For Sarah'

"A hat?" she took the hat turned it in her hand. "It's just an old hat." it looked empty to her. "AHHH!" she yelled as two small brown and black birds flew out.

"Open a window. Sarah do you have a stalker?"

"I..I don't know. This is so strange. Someone's idea of a joke. I'll bet it's Ryan from my Chem class. He's always doing stuff like that." Sarah said.

"Now they've flown into the attic. They cant stay there. I'll have to call animal control." Mrs. Williams said.

The next day…

"Sarah!" Mr. Williams called sounding annoyed.

"What!" she yelled at the disturbance.

"Get down here!" her father yelled.

"What is it? I'll have to talk to you later Hoggle….. Just a minute!…. I'm trying to study so I'll be ahead when I get back to school." she said rushing for the stairs. What on earth are those?" Sarah asked looking at the chickens running around the room.

He pointed to a card that said 'For Sarah' " I was hoping maybe you could tell me." he said as chicken feathers and clucks were heard through the house.

"Get those things out of here!" Mrs. Williams yelled. "We'll all get bird flu."

The rest of the day was spent trying to catch the three hens that ran too and fro in the house, it was to no avail, so they called animal control.

Day four…

"Oh no, no more packages. I'm going to have it out with the mail man." Mrs. Williams said.

"Have you ever seen the delivery man?" Sarah asked suspiciously.

"Come to think of it no. You get it Sarah. I can't stand anymore of this nonsense."

Sarah went to the door and four crows flew in. One landed on Mrs. Williams head. She didn't bother to react.

"I'll call Jim." she said walking toward the phone to call animal control.

"So your on a first name basis with the animal control guy now?" Sarah said.

"Sarah this is coming out of your allowance." she said turning and reaching for the phone with the bird still on her head.

Day five…

"Who put this box on my bed?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know maybe it was your father. It was on your bed so open it." Mrs. Williams said.

"Oh my….do you think they're real?" she stared into the box.

"It's definitely real gold." her step mom said.

"Gold rings and the design is so strange." Sarah said.

"I've never seen anything done so exquisitely. Sarah who do you know that could possibly afford a gift like this?" Mrs. Williams asked.

"I don't know anyone who could." Sarah said.

"Well whoever it is, is definitely going through a lot of trouble to get you the right gift."

Day six….

"Hi I'm home what's going on?" Sarah said walking through the front door.

"Hi Sarah." Jim the animal control guy said with something in his net.

"Hi Jim." she said as he left with a goose.

"Seems your secret Santa has struck again. Six geese Sarah and there are eggs everywhere! The house is a wreck. As soon as the holidays are over I want you to find a job to pay for all the damage." Mrs. Williams said.

"But it isn't my fault."

"You better find out who it is and stop him before we all get bird flu." Mrs. Williams said.

"We wont get bird flu." Sarah rebutted.

"Go upstairs!." her father demanded.

"Fine." Sarah said.

Sarah went up to her room and sat in front of her mirror.

"Hoggle? Hoggle I need you."

"You called." he answered.

"You wouldn't know anything about gifts I've been getting for the last few days." Sarah said.

"Gifts for what?" Hoggle asked.

"Christmas I guess." she answered.

"We don't celebrate Christmas down here. We have Yule but there aren't any gifts involved. His majesty doesn't like gifts. He outlawed all gifts a few years ago when a goblin saved his poop for a year and gave it to him as a birthday present." Hoggle said.

"Oh well I'll have to figure out who it's all from then."

"A secret admirer? I hope he's worthy of you." he said.

"Thanks Hoggle I'll call again soon."

Day eight…. Christmas day….

"What a lovely day. It's even snowing outside." Sarah said.

"More presents!" Toby said.

"I guess your admirer didn't get you anything yesterday." Mr. Williams said.

"It's a good thing too. I've run up quite a tab with animal control."

"Hey have you noticed the pond out back?"

"No what's wrong with it?" Sarah asked.

"It's the strangest thing. The swans must have become confused a whole flock of them came yesterday. Two have already froze from the cold." Mrs. Williams said.

"Oh no that's terrible." Sarah said.

"Something really has to be done about this global warming, remember to recycle that can of soda."

"I will." Sarah said with a spark of determination to save the planet.

In the underground…

"What do you mean? So this guy is still sending her gifts?" Jareth asked.

"Well that's what she said. Some guy is sending her gifts." Hoggle said.

"She didn't mention any of the gifts that I sent her?" Jareth asked.

"No." Hoggle said.

"This other fellow must know something about Sarah that I don't, but that's impossible. He must be clever or she wouldn't be asking about him. We must find out what he's sending her." Jareth said rubbing his chin.

"It's Christmas you should get her something special." Hoggle said.

"I already have that worked out. I'll just have to give her the rest of the presents on the list today. But since she's already received them I'll have to get her something more. ….. I have it! If all of this does not impress her nothing will." Jareth said.

Sarah's house…..

Mrs. Williams opened the door. "Well merry Ch…."

"Were here to milk the cows." a group of girls with braided hair said.

"Cows? We don't have any cows? You must have the wrong address. You want he Johnson farm a few miles down the road." Mrs. Williams said.

"MOOOOOO." Came from the back yard.

"Don't worry we can find our way. Your buckets girls." the lead girl said and the stomped through the house to the back door.

"I must be losing my mind." Mrs. Williams said.

"We have to get rid of them and where did we get cows?" Mr. Williams said as the door bell rang again.

"Oh what now!" Mrs. Williams said when she had barely closed the door. "Hey wait!" she said as a group of women came in and started to dance in the living room. "You have to leave."

"Nine ladies dancing?" Sarah said as the doorbell rung again. "Don't open that door, I know exactly what's going to be….." but it was too late the door was opened.

Ten men came in and jumped all around the room followed by eleven pipers and twelve drummers. The house was crammed with people and loud noise, but everyone seemed to be having a good time. All except for Mr. and Mrs. Williams who were still standing there with their mouths open trying to make sense of the situation.

"Party!" Toby said.

"I don't think I have enough cups for everyone." Mrs. Williams said rushing to the kitchen.

"Sarah!" Mr. Williams yelled over the noise, just knowing who to blame.

"It wasn't me dad! How can you blame me for this!" she yelled over the noise.

"Do something about this and I want to have a word with the person who sent all of this." he gestured to the rowdy crowd.

"I have an idea but it couldn't be who I think it is."

"You get him here right now." he said.

"Now I think it's kind of sweet. Whoever it is went to a lot of trouble, quiche?… and great expense. Eggnog?" Mrs. Williams said holding a tray and offering things to the people in the room.

"You." Sarah grabbed one of the men who was jumping. "Where did you come from who sent you?"

"Me from underground." he said.

"Sarah! Come here now!" her father said sounding more angry then he was before.

"You don't go anywhere." she said to the jumping man. "What is it father?"

"This!" he pointed at the thirteen goblins running into the house.

"Rats!" Mrs. Williams yelled.

"They're not rats." Sarah said.

"Ahhh!" Mrs. Williams yelled as one of them jumped onto her.

"Lady get drinks." a goblin said.

"It want's drinks." Mrs. Williams said.

"I see a party." a fiery said.

"One we wasn't invited too." Fiery two said.

"I think we need to liven up the place." Fiery three said.

"Hey lady give me your head." Fiery one said.

"AHHHH!" Mrs. Williams yelled as a Fiery tried to pull off her head.

"You still owe me a head." a Fiery said to Sarah.

"Oh no you don't" Sarah said.

"Goblin king!" Sarah yelled at the top of her lungs. The party almost stopped for a second at her yell.

"You called, love?" Jareth said entering in a flourish but unnoticed in the commotion.

"Yes this…this is… all of this…" Sarah stuttered.

"You don't have to thank me. Your undying gratitude is enough." he said.

"Gratitude." she said a vein in her forehead popping out.

"You're not enjoying my gifts precious?" he asked.

"Get rid of them now!" she yelled.

"Fine fine, so ungrateful for everything I do." he waved his hand and the Williams were alone again.

"I demand an explanation. Who is this character!" Mr. Willams demanded.

" Character?" Jareth questioned.

"Dad don't I'll, we better talk outside. Come with me you." Sarah said dragging Jareth out.

"Anywhere you ask precious." he said.

"What was all this for?" she asked.

"One of my goblins happened to have a paper with your writing and it listed some gifts someone you dare call your true love had given you. Odd as they were, it looked as if you were pleased so I matched the gifts and then some. I doubt the rings he gave you were goblin made and contained such perfect stones nor did he give you goblins or fireries." he said.

"Ha…ha…haaaaaaaaaa!" she started to laugh hysterically.

"I really don't find the situation amusing. Did you want more? Your expectations have always been ridiculous." he said.

"No its just…haah sorry…I …it's just so funny. Jareth it's a song." she laughed.

"A song?" he questioned.

"It's not a list it's a song." she said becoming more serious.

"So no one sent you those things?" he said.

"Well yeah, you did." she said.

"I'm curious who wrote such a song and why on earth did he send such strange gifts? Do you know how hard it is to gather so many lords and enchant them to dance?" he said.

"Jareth you're too much. It… the gifts stand for religious teachings. No one gave them literally." she said.

"Humf. So it was all for naught?" he said.

"I have to admit this week has been a total fiasco and I'm indebted to the animal control guy for the next ten years but well no one's ever gone through that much trouble for me. it's sweet." she said.

"So you are pleased?" he questioned.

"Um…yeah I guess I am. But why did you do it? A card would have been enough?" she asked.

"Are you so naïve? When I thought someone had tried to court you I knew I had to act." he said.

"Why would you care?" she asked.

"Sarah, Sarah, my Sarah there is so much I'm going to teach you." he said kissing her.

"You should stay for dinner." she said.

"Ah yes. I should ask for your hand. Not that I have to since I am the king." he said.

"I think I should try to explain you first." she said.

Happy Holidays!


End file.
